


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 1/31/2014

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [12]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss/Peeta, Upside-Down Cake 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 1/31/2014

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **anonymous** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

There are more scars on Peat than Katna thought a single body could have, after the whipping. He kissed her own, the mark across her face, just barely skirting her eye, the scar she’d received when she tried to protect him and ran in too late and too soft—not this time, this time they stayed together, this time she can protect him the way they deserve.

They know the cameras are on them. But it doesn’t matter.

Two victors are allowed to win, and Katna and Peat will bring each other back to District 12 if it kills them.

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
